A night out for ol' Kyle
by Tyrantdeath
Summary: Come on people, you REALLY thought my Luna dies fic was a true ATTEMPT? ^^ tsk, tsk...


1 Hell Hath No Fury like Kyle's Girl Scorned  
  
  
  
All in the world of Lunar was quiet; not a single wind blew, and neither did a single creature utter a sign of existence upon the dark city streets of which encased this mysterious place. The sky shone as a blue reflection of the world below, showing dark clouds below a sky of the deepest blue, illuminated only by the solitary moon that hung in the sky like a puppet dangling from it's strings. The lonely wind howled it's harsh blows against the age-ridden stores and inns like a vengeful entity of no origin. The shadows seemed to be living, cast by the rustling trees and the furiously swaying signs of the stores of which hung by their respective roofs. Clattering and banging against the very foundation that held them in support as the wind manipulated them like pawns in a chess game, the shadows continued. The wondrous and beautiful world of Lunar had become frighteningly desolate and ominous, devoid of any human life. Of course when the fact that anyone up at midnight was most likely at the bars, these facts lose their mysterious quality…so let's move to a more interesting place.  
  
Kyle was, once again, drinking. A young man his age yelled out in an unusually loud and drunken slur.  
  
"Kyle! …I daresh ya to do one more drinking game!". Of course, the probability of Kyle being able to properly conceive what he said at this point was not likely in the least, as Kyle has already gone through one drinking game earlier that night and was just now feeling his punishment for it.  
  
"Gurrr…" Was all Kyle had to say for himself. The young man looked towards two other fellows, who each had a confused look on their collective faces.  
  
"…What do you think he said?" inquired one.  
  
"I think he said…'good'." The young man thought for a moment, and decided that "Gurrr" could easily be "Currrfew".  
  
"I dunno…he could want to go home." He replied to the pair. The pair looked at each other, then back at the young man.  
  
"Were talking about Kyle here, right?" The young man considered this. Kyle was most definitely not the guy who said "I've had enough to drink one night, gotta be getting home to my fair lady Jessica!" The young man was so disturbed by the thought of this he shivered.  
  
"Your right." With this he turned towards Kyle.  
  
"So what'll it be, you frilly sir?" With this comment, it was obvious Kyle was once again, in drag. The drunk Kyle could only say "Three fer blob." This garnered a collective sweatdrop from the three.  
  
Her arms crossed, her eyes stern, ears completely alert, and sitting outside on an intricately carved wooden bench sat Jessica; most definitely something troubling her. "I can't believe this! I thought he told me he would stop this damn it! Why does he always have to do it, can't the dumb bastard see it's affecting our relationship?!" A high pitched growl was heard, followed by a loud knock upon the bench. Unfortunately, the wood proved to be sturdier than Jessica had hoped. An echoing of "OWWW!" quickly transcended throughout the empty alleyways and streets, and was replied with by a sharp "RAOW!" and various clunks and bangs. The silhouette of a cat was seen racing away.  
  
"I've had it with him and his selfish ways! He's going to pay for it tonight, I swear to Althena!" Her mood suddenly switched violently. "Of course, I do hope that no harm has come to him…he always is doing such silly things, I wonder how it is that he ever survived without me?" She sweetly giggled. Another violent mood change.  
  
"He better not be hurt BECAUSE I WANT SOME ROOM LEFT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!" And with that, she stormed off to the obvious location of her "dumb bastard": the tavern.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kyle or Jessica, Nash was also present at the tavern. "I find such utter despise in the quality of this table…it has stains from these drunken slob's own vomit upon it! Such poor quality is unacceptable for such an astute and gifted person as myself." Before Nash could continue on any further with the incessant ramblings of superiority, a waiter arrived at his table.  
  
"Waiter, I request that this mess be cleaned up immediately! The sight of such filth is beyond my tolerance, and I will not be serviced until it has been removed!" The waiter said to Nash in an angry voice, "That's WAITRESS, buddy!"  
  
Nash cast a half-interested look towards the waitress, and was given a very unpleasant surprise. "M-Mia?! I'm sorry!" Nash had just effectively lost any chance of having a good night's sleep. Mia gave a stern look, and began to walk away. Nash immediately sprang into action by blocking the doorway leading to the exit of the tavern.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Mia. You must believe me!" Nash began, but Mia was more than just a little insulted. "You didn't even look at me." Was all she said.  
  
Nash replied with "But I did! And that's why I'm apologizing!" He continued to bar the door, but that was not such a wise idea.  
  
"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT FOREVER KYLE!" The entire place went silent. They knew that voice too well. Nash's eye's widened. "Don't open the door!" Said a random voice, filled with fear. "If you value your left arm, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Said a man with his left arm in a sling. Nash gulped.  
  
"IF YOU VALUE YOUR DAMN LIFE YOU WILL OPEN THE DOOR!" The voice yelled back against the terrified voices within. Nash did not budge; there was no way he was going to move from his only shield against the terror that resided on the other side. A low-key growl was heard. Mia gasped and took Nash by the hand, pulling him away immediately and as she did, the door came swinging open, bashing against the wall.  
  
Some screamed, others caught the breath in their throat, and some even defiled their shorts. "Now look here, we know Kyle owes you…but you gotta quit coming in when everyone's having a good-" The person in the doorway raised they're hand towards the bartender, screamed, and a gust of wind blew the bartender out of the bar and through the roof. "- TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" the bartender continued as he crash-landed onto the roof again. Nash and Mia looked horrified.  
  
"Now SEE HERE KYLE…" The figure said, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "You owe me big time, you bastard! Quit being so selfish and just pay me back!" Kyle just made a gurgle and passed out. The person sighed.  
  
"Fine, be that way." And with that, the person took 500 silver from Kyle's pocket and walked out. "Hehe, this will do perfectly…" All looked in complete confusion. Nash and Mia looked confused as well. "That wasn't…" they began, but someone else was now coming through the doorway.  
  
"Where is he!? Damn it, tell me now!" Immediately, she spotted who she was looking for. Without thinking, she ran at him and began throwing a flurry of punches, each one making perfect contact with Kyle. "That's the LAST time you go to the bar without me!" She claimed out loud. Mia shouted at "Jessica!" and the punching immediately stopped. Kyle never felt a single one anyway.  
  
"Mia? What're you doing with Nash?!" Mia made a "Hmph" and Nash put his head down. Jessica just looked at them. "I get it, can't tell me. Well that's fine!" As she was about to begin another tangent, Jessica noticed the large gap in the ceiling, and the horribly beaten bartender.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Jessica asked, matter-of-factly. Mia looked nervously towards Nash, who remarked "If we told you, you would not even begin to believe us." Jessica shrugged and replied "Well, that's good enough for me. Excuse me while I drag this stupid, drunken, bone headed bastard home."  
  
With that, Jessica kicked Kyle in the shins, immediately waking him up. "Come on Johnny Boy!! No more all nighters for you if I ain't around!" Kyle looked at her with half-closed eyes and said, "Sounds good to me." And began weaving to the door, each time slowing his pace receiving a shin kick.  
  
Once Nash and Mia was certain Jessica and Kyle had left, they breathed a sigh of relief. "You think we should tell her Ghaleon is still alive?" Mia gave a dreary look and replied "Some people are just better off being dead…even if it is only for some people that they remain so." Nash nodded, and they walked out together into the lonely night.  
  
The End…now come on…review it…you know you want to. =) 


End file.
